Father's Day
by ElenaGilbert1064
Summary: When Vincent goes to purpose Catherine and discovers her holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand what will Vincent do? Will Vincent have passed the genes to their child? Will she say yes to the purposal?
1. Chapter 1

Father's Day  
Catherine on the highway driving home from the drug store, from getting a pregnancy test and was going to take it as soon as she got home. she pulled into the driveway of her home Vincent had helped her get do to the stortage of money in her bank account.. Cathrine had denied the money from Vincent because he needed it to, to take care of himself. Catherine turned off her car and went inside. Catherine went to the bathroom opened the pregnancy test.  
She took and waited two to three mintues thats when she saw the test results bright red plus sign. Just as she sat thri in kitchen in view off the window the one Vincent comes threw every night to see her. When Vincent came threw the window he scared her, but she still had the pregnancy test in her hand. Vincent walks up and her and asked your're pregnant aren't you.

"yes I am Vincent you're the father"

Vincent then takes a seat in shock. He then, asked who far long was she because he pick up the heart beat. That is whe they knew the test was accurate. But on this night it was catherine's birthday so with them being together for at least a year. Vincent pulled strings to where they could get married have a big wedding invite people as many as she would like. They could get a house and raise a family in so with that being said he gets down on one knee and. He asks Catherine Chandler will you marry me? Catherine responed with a yes of coarse I will Vincent I love and want to be with the father of my child it is offical. Vincent asked her if she like the ring, she did like and she was the mother of my child I would protect her and are child from harm and stand their beside her in sickness or in poor times I, am ready to start a life a life Catherine.

**Catherine**

I am ready to start a life with the man I love. I love Vincent and this Child as well, I can wait to see if the baby is a boy or girl. If he or she will look like Vincent or like me. Until this morring. When we where at my first, doctors appointment we where headed out when someone screamed his name. Vincent the look on his face was an oh my god. He turned around and I asked "do you know her Vincent." It was his finecea. It then, to my ring off and give it back and said, you found or old life the wedding is off and stay away unless you want me to pull the trigger on my gun. as walked away Vincent asked me to wait in the car he needed a ride home. I told him to walk. The woman then, offered to give him a ride.

Around three o clock in the moring I got a call he was about to be arrested. I threw on some clothes and got into the car. I clipped on my gun and my badge to my belt. It took me 20 minutes to get their. I holler as get out of the car, What are you doing with my CI the officer then, released him into my care. I head back to my car as he runs for me I tell him if that officer would have run my badge I would have gotten kicked of the force and never me aloud back on another one. I then, decided it was time to leave New York. I drove myself home I figured I would go Denver start fresh to raise my baby. I walked in told Heather that I was going on vacation first, thing tommrow morring at eight o clock sharp. Heather went on to bed, where Catherine headed to her room and began to pack. She forgot to close her window, witch Vincent came in and scared me half to death. His grabbed a hold of my arm and shake him off of him. He appolgized to me and I slowly started to forgive him. He comforted me and told me he turned into the beast in front of Alex and she no longer wanted to be around him even though he would never hurt her. But I know Vincent would never harm me or are child so I am ready to begin my life with him forever. But with him being in hiding how has planned on us getting married. I can't wait for the baby to born for me and Vincent to hold him or her to snuggle up to the child.

* * *

**Vincent **

I then, stayed that night to make sure she didn't get into any danger because of me. The next day around eight I got up and made her breakfast for the second time in are relationship. I made on of her favorite blueberry waffles she can't cook them right. One she leaves them into long and they burn or not in long enough, I have been trying to teach her how to cook the things she liked. I thought they where her favorite till she bolted from the kitchen to the bathroom she had gotten sick.

**Catherine**

He thought he had done something wrong with the food but their wasn't it was morring sickness it just struck at the wrong time. I then, rubbed my face with a cool cloth on my face and then, finished my breakfast. I was about two hours later when FBI, come crashing into my apartment. Thank goodness he had left to go change clothes and tell JT where he was last night. I told them they had the wrong house. I texted Vincent, and told him I was going out of to my parents cabin at the lake. That Murifield had showed up and to meet me their because they had held me down to in inject me with something. He replied with i'll meet their. It took me all day to drive up to the lake it was off the maps of the grid where I could hide me and Vincent could have a life together and not hide in the warehouse anymore we would have a life out her at the lake. I was pulling into the driveway right at dark, it was going on ten o clock when I put the keys in the door nob of the house. I stepped in went and put the food onto the counter. But I had only lit a oil lamp and turned it up just a notch when a car pulled in. I blew out the lamp and grab my gun that layed their beside me next to the stove just in case. I stood their beside the door, and when they walked in I flipped them and it was Vincent. I then, said sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him I was just protecting myself. But he also got onto me because I could have hurt myself or the baby at that. I was tired and had not eatten anything. I stood their at the counter and placed the chicken into the oven. Vincent made me sit down because I need to rest for are child's sake he finished dinner for me. As I went up to take a shower he finished are meal for that night.

**Vincent **

That night when dinner was done I give her more than normal. One she was eating for two now. With me being a doctor before I made her rest and take care of herself. She finished her plate witch she hadn't eaten all day. later that night laying in the bedroom she was talking about names she some picked out but she wanted help from me. After all she said that I did say it mattered because I was a parent of the baby. I helped her pick, she fell asleep snuggled against me to stay warm. I layed awake thinking what if the baby has my genes I will blame myself for what I have done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vincent **

The next day got up to Catherine sick again, but their was nothing I could do it would pass in a few weeks. She would be down with that part any way. That day I drove her up to the nearest medical clinic to have her registered into that clinic. We walked in and the blonde headed nurse asked if this was her first, check told her that we have moved down her after we found out she was pregnant. The nurse give us some paperwork to fill out while we waited to be called on.

**Catherine**

As we sat their and waited for my name to be called, I kept getting more nervous by the second. Vincent could tell, he could tell by the way I was acting . The nurse called us back she took my weight and blood pressure and said the doctor would be in shortly. We waited another thirty minutes before the doctor came in. She had me lay back and did a ultrasound witch this time around the heart beat was able to be heard time witch was a special time because I was in less risk of a miscarriage. The doctor after she was done wanted me to stop at the desk and make an appointment to be back here in two weeks at the max. So I made a appointment one week from Wednesday. When we got the exit of the clinic it was rain heavily, so Vincent took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

**Vincent **

When I went to put my jacket around her she got on to me because I could end up sick with out jacket. But if I get sick the the beast side will help me heal where if Catherine gets sick she will loose the baby so that was a thing I would not chance. I walked her to the truck in the parking lot, help her up into it. Where I then, drove her home, but it took eight hours to get back to the cabin. We drove a block or two and I stop to get milkshakes and BQQ and we finish the drive home when we arrived Catherine was sound asleep, I didn't want to wake her so I carried her into the house and put her in bed. I went down stairs and began to start dinner. When she woke up I didn't know she was awake until I heard the shower come on upstairs so I went up to make sure everything was alright. I will not let her out of sight or the child for that fact because murifield was still lurking in the shadows close to close for me to feel safe. They could be listening to us talk about things and we will never no it. Until they come busting threw the door to take my family or me witch would tear me apart and the same way if they took me from Catherine.

**A Year Later...**

**Catherine **

A year flew by and me and Vincent ended up with a daughter we named Isabella Marie Keller. Vincent calls her Izzy half the time. JT gets medicine when they are needed if he wasn't working at the school we wouldn't have access and we can't take her to a doctor. He also is keeping track of the beast in her witch their is no sign of so far witch is giving me and Vincent a peace of mind that their is chance that she doesn't have those genes. I can tell that is what is bugging Vincent. When I ask him if he is fine he says he says he is. The wedding is in a week my bridal gown came in but I keeping it at Tess's place to keep Vincent from seeing. But their is a problem with my dad being away on business he can't make it to the wedding.

**Vincent **

I am ready with are wedding being only in a week I am getting more nervous by the hour. I have been in engaged before but with the military messing with me DNA she doesn't except who I am now but Catherine does. Their is something with Catherine that when she steps in the room when i'm like that she settles me down. So she is the one and I will never let her leave me.

**A Week Later...**

**Catherine **

Today is the big day I am so nervous. I managed to find the perfect pink dress for Isabella. It is 12:00 in the afternoon and has slip on the wedding gown with black patterns at the bottom of the gown. Tess will not carry flowers she will be carring Isabella down the aisle in stead. When the music started up Tess told me to breath. JT walked me down aisle JT wanted to do it I needed to have someone to give me away on my wedding day I thanked him. The cermony was beautiful. With the cermony came the reception party. Vincent and I danced all night long. We went home and JT took the baby and himself to his friends house to give me and Vincent some privacy for the weekend.

**Vincent**

Ran up opened the door to the cabin of are and carried threw the door as place another kiss on her lips for the 100th time for that day. when she went to undue the back of her gown the string got knotted I manged to get it undone that time with out ripping it. But her best friend had slipped in new night clothes for Catherine.

**The Next Day...**

**Catherine **

The next day I awoke to the smell of hot coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I went to the kitchen give him a kiss and fixed me a plate has he said, moring my beautiful wife. I have not gotten use to him calling me that yet, it will porbably take me a couple of days to get use to being a wife having a family.


End file.
